This invention relates to a process for the simultaneous determination of the oxygen content and the residual pressure of a pack. The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out this process.
DE-OS 34 39 778 relates to an apparatus for measuring the pressure and the oxygen content in a sample. However, this apparatus is relatively complicated, operates in vacuo and does not guarantee exact measurement because it is not known whether a sufficient quantity of gas has been introduced into the measuring system, in addition to which it can lead to the obstruction of pipes through the entry of powder.
The process and apparatus according to the invention enables these disadvantages to be obviated. The apparatus according to the invention is relatively simple, easy to handle, operates at atmospheric pressure and always guarantees that a sufficient volume of gas has been displaced from the pack to allow exact measurement.